Vida de dias
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: Cada dia é diferente, cada dia merece atenção. Por que são de dias que nossa vida é feita!....Você esta realmente aproveitando seus dias?.... Ps:desculpem se eu errei os generos x ah, e leiam 8D/


Fanfic "Vida de dias"

Fanfic "Vida de dias"

**Sinopse:** "Cada dia é diferente, cada dia merece atenção. Por que são de dias que nossa vida é feita!...".Você esta realmente aproveitando seus dias?...

**Desclaimer**:A historia Naruto, e seus personagens não me pertencem...O que é um alivio , pq se pertencessem...Afinal, pra q serve essa droga de ''Desclaimer" Será q o site já n deixou beem claro q é um FANFIC do anime/Manga Naruto? ¬¬ Ou vcs esperam que Kishimoto venha escrever aqui algum dia?

* * *

_**Vida de dias**_

Foi tudo tão rápido...Não...Talvez, na verdade, tudo tenha ocorrido bem devagar, só que em minha idiotice, não me dei conta...

Sabe, nunca fui alguém muito sociável, sinceramente, me indago se possuo alguma qualidade...Mesmo assim, consegui ter amigos...tsc, provavelmente devem ter alguns parafusos soltos...Haveria outra explicação?!

-Sasuke...Vamos...-Me disse uma jovem de cabelos róseos, de um vestido longo, preto, sem detalhes, a minha frente, mostrando a tristeza estampada no rosto.

Eu a estava esperando em uma praçinha simples, um banco, algumas árvores...Talvez você pergunte o por que desse tal ar tão fúnebre?Ah exatamente por isso, algo fúnebre, estávamos indo a um veló a presença dela, nós encaminhamos a nosso objetivo.

No caminho, encontramos outras pessoas, que se encaminhavam ao mesmo lugar, para "velo pela ultima vez" Conhecidos e pessoas que tive mínimos contatos, alguns devem ter me encarado, eu sinto, o por que? Minha indiferença.

Muitos ao meu redor choravam, inclusive a jovem rosada a minha frente, que era consolada por aqueles perto dela, como se eles também não estivessem mal...

Mais e eu? Mantive-me na mesma, totalmente inexpressivo, muitos devem estar me amaldiçoando por isso, o que posso fazer? Nunca fui do tipo sentimental, mas...

Enfim chegamos, era incrível como estava infestado de pessoas, muitas que eu nunca tinha visto, todas, mostrando claramente, a tristeza nós rostos.E no centro, encontrava-se, indiscutivelmente, um caixão.

-Vamos prestar nossa homenagem...-disse, um ser de cabelos cinzas espetados para a direita.Igualmente de preto.

Todos passavam pelo caixão, deixavam uma rosa branca, e diziam algumas palavras, claro, depois de muito choro.Sei o que você deve estar pensando, analiso a situação muito friamente.

Estava chegando minha vez, pouco a pouco, lagrimas e mais lagrimas eram deixadas ao lado do ser coberto de rosas.

Chegou à vez da Sakura, e de se esperar, ela se acabou em lagrimas, caindo de joelhos ao chão, fazendo com que, o ultimo da fila voltasse para tentar consolá-la, e assim, prosseguir com a homenagem.Novamente, muitos olhares revoltados se viraram para mim, me questionando do por que de eu não tela ajudado.

E assim, chegou minha vez, senti que agora, mais pessoas me encaravam, para ver, como eu reagiria.

Aproximei-me daquela espécie de altar, onde o caixão se apresentava, e olhei para seu centro.

Lá estava ele, imóvel, claro, pálido como jamais o virá.

Olhei fixamente para seus olhos, que se mantinham fechados, escondendo assim aquele azul irritante que eles possuíam.E seus cabelos, loiros e escandalosamente espetados, estavam meio que soterados em meio de tantas homenagens.

Foi então que senti, olhando para aquele rosto, uma vontade de...Aposto que deve estar pensando em yaoi né?Não.Eu senti, vontade de rir.

Sim, rir... É agora, definitivamente, devem estar me chamando da pessoa mais insensível e repugnante.Mas, não ligo, na verdade, há muito tempo, que não me importo mais sobre o que pensam sobre mim.

Olhando para ele lá, submerso em meio de tantas flores, me lembrei...

Estávamos numa praça, esperávamos Sakura, e claro, o imbecil teve a infeliz idéia de lhe dar uma rosa assim que ela chegasse.

E lá foi ele, se enfiar no meio da roseira, afinal, por mais ridículo que possa parecer, a única roseira do local, apresentava sua flor, no fundo, perto das raízes, e coberta de espinhos.E sabe, aquela foi a maior roseira que já vi em minha vida.

Não podia acabar de outro jeito se não, ele caindo e se prendendo totalmente em meio de vários espinhos, perfeitamente, no momento que Sakura chegará para deslumbrar a cena.Ela não sabia se o socava por ser tão idiota, ou o ajudava a sair de lá, antes de adquirir mais machucados.

A cara de idiota trapalhão, em meio daqueles arbustos espinhentos, decorados com pequenas gotas de seu sangue.Era, a mesma, que ele apresentava lá, imóvel, como se risse com a face, por ter caído sem querer, de novo, em meio a tantas rosas.

Lembrei-me de como ele era burro, e como tinha o dom de irritar todos.

Comecei a recordar de todas as coisas imbecis que ele havia feito sem pensar, eram tantas.

E não importava o quão se machucasse, o quão parecesse idiota, mantinha sempre aquele sorriso escandaloso no rosto.

Cada dia é um dia, e ele parecia arrumar um jeito de fazer com que cada um, tenha valido a pena.Então...

Aquele lugar, carregado de tristeza...Não queria lembrá-lo assim, eu não conseguiria.

Muitos dizem que a vida é muito curta, e é preciso vivê-la então...Mas isso, com certeza, não é tão fácil assim...Porém, não é tão difícil também.

Cada momento é precioso, cada dia é único, ele chorou, ele riu, ele sofreu, ele foi feliz, ele fez idiotices, ele fez coisas certas, ele teve amigos, que nunca o esqueceram.Ele viveu, ele soube viver...

-Sasuke...-virei, onde uma garota e cabelos loiros, compridos, presos num rabo-de-cavalo alto, cuja franja tampava o olho esquerdo me falava, enquanto me mostrava um olhar preocupado.

Notei então, já fazia um tempo que estava lá, não sei exato quanto, mais sei que o olhar de todos estavam recaídos sobre mim.

Depositei minha rosa, entre tantas outras contra a minha vontade, porém, entre as pétalas brancas, escondi um pequeníssimo pergaminho, que na verdade, o que realmente ele merecia.

"_Você sempre será um idiota. Não importa o que aconteça. Está para nascer alguém tão ignóbil quanto você. Mais também, só podia ser imbecil assim, para ter sido, durante tanto tempo, meu amigo._

Obrigado.  
Seu gatinho medroso".

-Até o dia, que eu sei, que voltaremos a nós ver idiota – Disse-o inaudível para qualquer um, e segui meu caminho, deixando assim que a homenagem continuasse.

Aproximei-me de Sakura, que estava sentada, encostada em uma árvore lá perto, com o rosto oculto entre as pernas.

-Vamos almoçar – Disse-a

Ela levantou a face assustada para mim, revelando assim, o tom fortemente avermelhado em seus olhos verdes.

-Ramen – Completei.

Ela ainda me olhava confusa.

-Tenho certeza, que é o que ele queria que fizéssemos agora.Afinal, não era muito difícil deduzir o que aquele compulsivo por Ramen pensava.

Achei que ela me reprenderia com o olhar por tais palavras, mas não, ela formou um extremamente leve sorriso, e olhou para o chão.

-...É...Tem razão... – Disse fracamente.

Apoiou-se na árvore e levantou-se, enxugou com a manga, seus olhos, e virou-se em direção do caixão, e em seguida, sorriu novamente.

-Com certeza...

Chamamos mais algumas pessoas, para que fossem conosco, todas receberam o convite assustadas, mais acredito, que entenderam.Entenderam...

No dia de seu enterro, fizeram um "Brinde bizarro" com tigelas de Ramen.Tenho certeza que ele deve ter apreciado mais do que ser soterado por rosas.

Em seu túmulo, colocamos uma grandiosa tigela, do jeito que ele mais gostava...Mais um gato laranja surrupiou o pacote.Me pergunto se isso é algum tipo de sinal...Só sei que foi realmente ridícula a cena de perseguição.E presumo que devem saber o nome que colocaram nele não é?

"_Cada dia é diferente,cada dia merece atenção.Por que são de dias, que nossa vida é feita..."_

...A chance de fazer tudo ter valido a pena, temos que criá-la, não é, seu idiota?

_Fim..._

_Ou apenas um novo começo?_

_..._

Leiam por favor, o 'comentario' a seguir

OMG!!O--O EU NÂO CREIO!ENFIM EU CONSEGUI ESCREVER UMA FIC ATÉ O FINAAAAL!!  
TT-TT #Emocionada#

Uhm...enfim 8D' #tentando se controlar# Eu fiz essa fanfic em um momento de inspiração, por causa de uma musica "Semana que vem" Da cantora...er... #confere o Terra-Letras# Pitty 8

E não, antes que perguntem, eu n gosto dela, pra ser sincera, eu n sigo /gosto de nenhuma banda, Cantor ra etc ù.u, sim, sim sou do contra XD'

E também, fiz por causa de dois amigos meus na verdade...suponho-me que mais, porém esses dois foram os principais motivos

Essa frase na Sinopse, e no finalzinho da fic, é de minha autoria, mais uma vez, pensando neles.

Por varias vezes, eles reclamaram, da vida.A qual, não é perfeita para nenhum dos dois.MAS afinal, para quem é?

Frases como "Minha vida é uma droga", já tive que ouvir isso vindo dos dois lados.

Porém, me digam, dizer isso, mudará O QUE?!

Isso é apenas uma Autopiedade, para _tentar_ botar todas as suas desesperanças para fora.Mais isso é um mito, isso n acontece, isso n existe.ISSO apenas entristece seu próprio ser.ISSO apenas destrói sua alto-confiança, a troco de QUE?!

Como citado nesta Fic, pensamos em Naruto.

-Ele perdeu os pais, sem ter a chance de velos a ponto de se lembrar como eram.

-Ele foi discriminado, por pessoas que conheciam o seu passado, e por outras q apenas "seguiam passos alheios"

-A vida jogou em sua cara, que ele ainda era fraco, imaturo, e a menos que ficasse 'forte', perderia o que lhe é mais importante.

-'Perdeu' seu melhor amigo, aquele, que chegará mais perto de um irmão, um membro de uma família. TALVEZ, por causa dessa mesma franqueza.

- E apesar de tudo que venha a ter feito, ainda sente-se 'fraco' por nem ter a capacidade de proteger aqueles que ama.

Porém.Em algum momento, ele pode vir a proferir "Minha vida é uma droga" ??

SERÁ, que isso o ajudaria, de ALGUMA FORMA, a mudar algo que aconteceu?

Não, nunca.

Ele apenas tentou, sorrir, mesmo que tudo parecesse um fracasso sem concerto, ele continuou.E mesmo q seus esforços, n tenham alcançado seu objetivo, ele continuou de pé.

Numa vida,que é feitas de dias,que criam anos, que nós criam.

Cada segundo, cada besteira, cada riso a toa, cada lagrima teimosa, cada machucado, superficial, ou profundo, fazem nossa vida.

Um dia, NUNCA será, apenas mais um dia.

Se vc desistir de um dia, estará desistindo de um pedaço da sua vida.

E JAMAIS pense que ninguém se importará com isso.

Ouviou, dois? três ou mais, tsc, amigos problemáticos

Espero q alguém leia esse meu comentário-texto ;--;


End file.
